Bits
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Granny Smith hits the one-million-bit mark but then loses it when she and her grandchildren are on a fishing trip. Will she get her bit back, or will she lose her sanity?


Bits

BlueTiger321: Hello, everyone! I'm back with my latest _MLP: FiM_ fic that is another parody of a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode. This will be a parody of the episode _Clams_, which feels significant since my previous parody was of _New Student Starfish_ and _Clams_ comes right after it. Now for the legal stuff: the _SpongeBob SquarePants _franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro. Again, I apologise if any ponies are out of character (although I highly doubt that's the case for Granny Smith). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another day in Ponyville in the mystical land of Equestria. The sun shone brilliantly against the clear, blue sky without a cloud to bother it. For most of the ponies, they were going about their business as usual.

One of the most prominent families in Equestria did their business on their farm known as Sweet Apple Acres. The farm consisted of a barn, chicken coops, and miles of land that was used as an apple orchard. This was the home of the Apple family, who were all Earth ponies.

Standing outside the barn was the largest member of the Apple family. He was a red pony with a mane and cropped tail the colour of dark orange, green eyes with white freckles dotting the outside and grey hooves. Around his neck was a large yoke used for ploughing, and on his flanks was his cutie mark of a green apple sliced in half. This pony went by the name of Big Macintosh, or Big Mac as some ponies referred to him.

Big Mac stood with the barn behind him and a customer, the Earth pony named Time Turner, standing in front of him with a table between the two. As always, the Apple family was offering its delicious apple goods to the ponies, but Big Mac was getting frustrated as he could tell that the customer was taking too long to make up his mind.

Time Turner let out a long "Uh…" when he looked at the menu before him. "Uh, what do you like better?" he asked Big Mac. "The apple fritters or the apple dumplings?"

Big Macintosh gave an indifferent look and spoke with a Texan accent, saying, "I like both. Can I take your order?"

"Well, how about the apple turnovers?" asked Time Turner. "Are they any good?"

Narrowing his eyes with frustration over the pony not hearing what he said, Big Mac replied, "Eeyup. What will you have?"

"Well, uh, what's your vote on the apple—"

"Sir, let's just get this out of the way: I like everything on the menu!" Big Mac interjected. "Now, whaddaya want?"

Just then, another pony stuck her head out of the barn. Her coat was a light orange while her mane and tail were yellow and tied at the ends into bunches. Her green eyes shone in the light while white freckles dotted the edges, and she wore a Stetson hat as part of her image. On her flanks was her cutie mark of three apples. This was Big Mac's younger sister, Applejack.

She, like her big brother, spoke with a Texan accent and made a 'psst' noise to get Time Turner's attention. "Try an apple fritter," she whispered, and then disappeared back into the barn.

"Uh, I'll try an apple fritter," said Time Turner.

Big Mac, finally relieved that an order had been placed, said, "That'll be one bit."

The customer handed over a gold coin that was known as a bit, the currency in Equestria. Just then, a loud siren started blaring all over Sweet Apple Acres and red and blue lights flashed rapidly. All the ponies stood around confusedly at what was happening and wondered if it meant anything bad.

"What's going on?" asked Time Turner.

"Somethin' stupid, I'm sure," replied Big Mac.

Separate doors to the barn opened up to reveal a human orchestra playing victory music—and it was during that time that another pony revealed herself. Her wobbly hooves, wrinkles and grey mane and tail tied into buns were signs that she was old, and they were complemented with her lime green coat, orange eyes, checkered scarf and her cutie mark of an apple pie. The old pony was Granny Smith, the owner of Sweet Apple Acres and Big Mac and Applejack's grandmother.

Granny Smith let out a huge smile and said in a Texan accent, "Yippee!" just as confetti and balloons fell from the sky. She then got between her grandson and Time Turner, kissed them each on the cheek, grabbed the bit and went over to a different spot for all the other ponies to see.

It turned into a weird public display as Granny Smith laughed hysterically all the way until she stopped, waved the bit around and rubbed it against her flanks and then on her chest.

Time Turner was truly puzzled at what he saw while Big Mac frowned and knew that it was all part of his grandmother's senile ways.

"See?" said Big Macintosh. "I told ya."

Applejack came out from the barn along with another young pony. Her coat was a lemon yellow while her mane and tail were red, and her eyes were light orange. On her head she wore a cute pink bow, which added to her child-like nature, and her flanks were blank since she had no idea what she was meant to be when she grew up. This filly was named Apple Bloom and was the youngest member of the Apple family.

"What's wrong with Granny Smith?" asked Apple Bloom, her accent the same as her family.

The old pony finished rubbing the bit against herself and went up to her grandchildren. "Nothin', dearie!" she replied. "Do you know what this is?"

"A very dirty bit?" asked Big Mac.

"No!" She knew her grandson was just fooling around with her, but she was so excited that she paid it no mind. "This is my one millionth bit earned! Every member of the Apple family's goal in life is to make a million bits, and now I got mine!"

Granny Smith then turned to Time Turner and said, "Congratulations, sir. You have just given me my one millionth bit."

"Great," said Time Turner. "Uh, what do I win?"

"Nothin'," replied Granny Smith as the music stopped. She then made shooing motions with her hooves. "Now, get out."

Confused, Time Turner asked, "What?"

"Get out!" Granny Smith shouted at the rest of her customers. "Everypony, get out! You're spoilin' my moment!"

Despite Granny Smith's age, she was able to roundup all the customers on Sweet Apple Acres and pushed them off her property. When she was finally alone, she smiled and fondled her millionth bit like it was a newborn foal.

"My millionth bit," she said.

Although feeling a little upset that her grandmother had gotten rid of potential customers, Applejack said, "Congratulations, Granny Smith."

"Congratulate yourselves, young'uns," said the old pony as she trotted back to her grandchildren. "A farmer's nothin' without her loyal workers. I mean, workers like you come around maybe once in a lifetime." As she spoke, she saw that her grandchildren's manes and coats were all filthy from working in the fields and they stood with slouched postures. "And to reward ya for makin' my millionth bit, I'm takin' ya on a trip."

Hearing those words had put the other ponies in high spirits. Their grandmother was being so generous that they couldn't contain their excitement.

"Wow, a trip!" said Apple Bloom as she jumped in the air.

"I can't believe it, Granny Smith," said Big Mac. "Where're we goin'? The day spa?" He then envisioned him and his family all soaking in tubs and relaxing inside the Ponyville spa.

"No," replied Granny Smith.

"Pamper Island?" He then pictured him and his family lying on beach towels and basking in the sun's rays.

"Try again."

Big Mac then thought he figured it out. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ponyville Folk Village?" His next fantasy was of him and his family standing outside an old-time village as they wore 18th century clothing along with wigs.

"Better than that!"

* * *

The real surprise had eventually been revealed. All the members of the Apple family all stood on a white fisherpony's boat while wearing yellow raincoats and hats and held fishing rods in their hooves. Granny Smith, Applejack and Apple Bloom were all excited to be on the trip while Big Macintosh frowned when he saw that his grandmother was being cheap and forcing them to go on a fishing trip.

"Fishin'?" Big Mac said in a less-than-amused tone. "This is the reward we get for all our hard work? Fishin' for stinky fish in a smelly, old boat on a filthy lagoon? You call this fun?"

"Aw, c'mon now, Big Macintosh," said Granny Smith. "Four ponies at sea with nothin' to do but throw their lines in the water, catch a few fish, and then throw 'em back." She then demonstrated by doing exactly what she said. "Don'tcha think that's fun?"

Big Mac gave an apathetic look at his grandmother and said, "Nnope."

Thinking that he was going to be stuck on a boat with his family, Big Mac tried to make the best of it, so he took off his getup and went over to a lounge bed. "And to think, I could be wearin' a powdered wig right now."

Apple Bloom eagerly approached her older brother with a fishing rod in her hooves. "Hey, Big Mac," she said. "D'ya want me to cast out over here so you can watch me?"

"How 'bout you cast out over there"—he pointed off to the bow of the ship—"so I can ignore you?"

"Okay!" said Apple Bloom. "Maybe I'll get my cutie mark in fishin'!"

The filly left her big brother while he lied on the lounge bed and pulled out a magazine. Eager to begin fishing, Apple Bloom held the fishing rod in her mouth and swung it behind her. The line soared in the air where the hook caught on to Big Mac's magazine and was then pulled out of his grasp when Apple Bloom sent the line into the water. Big Mac held a confused look on his face when he saw that his magazine suddenly vanished in front of him.

Apple Bloom brought the line back again, and this time the hook caught on to Big Mac's lounge bed. The line was brought back and pulled the bed right out from underneath the pony where he spun in the air and landed on his stomach.

Big Mac stood up angrily over his little sister's carelessness and said, "Hey, watch where you're swingin' that—" But he cut off his sentence when the line caught his yoke and pulled it off him. "Apple Bloom, be careful with—" He stopped when the hook caught one of his nostrils, and he let out an agonising scream when Apple Bloom pulled.

Everything was peaceful for Applejack and Granny Smith as the old pony controlled the ship's wheel while the younger pony looked out at the waters. Their attention was soon drawn to Big Macintosh walking up behind them with a displeased face and his nose having been ripped off.

"Okay, I've had enough," said the red pony.

But Granny Smith merely guffawed at the statement, and Applejack couldn't help but snicker at seeing her brother's misfortune with Apple Bloom. Seeing them laugh at him had forced Big Mac to frown with disapproval, thinking what was so funny about his misery.

"Oh, Big Mac, ya gotta lighten up," said Granny Smith.

While the older ponies were talking, Apple Bloom continued casting her line in and out of the water while throwing out items on the boat in the process, including a lifesaver and a kerosene lamp.

"Sure, the dearie's a bit overeager," continued Granny Smith, "but ya gotta roll with the punches, go with the flow." As she spoke, the line grabbed an anchor and pulled it out into the water. "And don't bring anything with ya on a boat that ya ain't prepared to lose!"

Granny Smith had let out another chuckle while Apple Bloom's line grabbed on another lifesaver and then a flag from a pole. Everything changed when the line came back and wrapped itself around something close to Granny Smith's tail. She stopped her laughter and gasped to see the line around the one thing she cherished most of all—her millionth bit that she taped to her backside.

"My millionth bit!" Granny Smith said in alarm.

The line was pulled out and revealed the old pony's bare rump.

"Apple Bloom, wait!" shouted Granny Smith.

But it was too late; the line was cast out far into the water where the bit began to sink.

"Apple Bloom, ya caught my millionth bit on the backswing!" said Granny Smith. "Reel it in before I put ya over my lap!"

Just then, foreboding music began to play seemingly out of nowhere. The old pony immediately heard it and she narrowed her pupils upon recognising its tempo. It could only mean one thing—and she knew that her bit was susceptible to whatever was out at sea.

"Oh no," said Granny Smith. She rushed over to her granddaughter to encourage her to work faster. "Apple Bloom, quick! Reel it in! Can't ya hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Everypony knows it means death! Reel it in before it's too late!"

Apple Bloom was worried at first but then did as her grandmother said. She quickly pulled the reel and watched as the line brought Granny Smith's bit back to the boat—but it was still far out in the water and the ominous music continued playing.

"Hurry, Apple Bloom! The music's gettin' faster!" cried Granny Smith.

The old pony decided to find the source of the music. She listened intently and opened up a set of doors on the boat that revealed the human orchestra that previously played her victory music when she got her millionth bit. How treacherous, she thought, that the orchestra would work against her after what they went through last time.

"There you are, ya stinkin' varmints!" said Granny Smith. "Stop playin' that music! Stop it, please! I'm beggin' ya!"

Granny Smith knew that begging with the orchestra was useless, so she would have to put all her faith in her granddaughter. "C'mon, honey!" she called out to the bit. "You can make it! Swim faster! Come to me baby! Hurry, Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom drew the line closer while the music kept playing and got to the part where something bad was about to happen.

"Here she comes…" said Apple Bloom.

Granny Smith could no longer watch so she closed her eyes and said, "Oh, please, please, please, please."

The bit came up in front just as the music stopped.

"She made it!" Apple Bloom said happily.

Hearing that made Granny Smith open her eyes, and she was glad to see her bit was safe and sound. Holding it out she cried triumphantly and said, "For a second or two, I thought she was a goner."

All of a sudden, the ominous music continued and a giant shark leapt out of the water. It opened its massive jaws as it went over the boat and swallowed the one thing nearest to it—Granny Smith's bit. It then made a big splash when it landed back in the water.

The old pony looked down at her hoof to see her precious coin only to stare wide-eyed when it was no longer there. Rushing over to the edge of the boat, she and Apple Bloom watched as the shark descended into the water and out of sight. The music had finally stopped playing and Granny Smith's eyes swelled up with tears upon her discovery of the shark taking her bit.

Cries of sorrow were heard as Granny Smith wept over losing her bit. Meanwhile, Applejack and Big Macintosh came onto the deck with the red pony having regained his yoke and his nose. They both saw the whole thing, and Big Mac couldn't help but point out the bad thing that had already happened.

"So, some trip, eh, Granny Smith?" said Big Mac.

The old pony looked at her grandson and said, "Oh, Big Macintosh, you're never gonna believe it! A giant, blue-lipped shark ate my millionth bit!" Granny Smith had then flopped her body onto the deck and continued crying and making a big puddle of tears. "I lost my bit and I'll never get it back! Never, never, never, never!" She was so upset that she banged her hooves against the deck.

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh all frowned while they watched their grandmother sobbing. They all felt that she was finding it hard to believe that her most prized possession was gone and it was becoming too much for her to handle.

"I've never seen Granny Smith so broken up," said Applejack.

Her words came true as Granny Smith's limbs and head all came apart and spread out on the deck while she continued her crying.

But Big Mac was beginning to think that his grandmother was acting too immaturely over losing some knickknack. "Oh, please. She is such a drama queen," he said in a less-than-convinced tone. "C'mon, Granny Smith. Drop the act."

But Granny Smith wasn't dropping the act as she wept and sucked on her back hooves for comfort.

"Granny Smith, it's just a stupid bit," said Big Mac.

But to Granny Smith it wasn't a stupid bit; it was her special bit, and she continued to cry as her tears cascaded into her mouth.

Big Mac was getting tired of seeing his grandmother sob, so he said, "For pony's sake, Granny Smith, suck it up."

Granny Smith was almost doing what her grandson said as she closed her eyes, but then they filled up with tears and burst open.

"Granny Smith," said Big Mac, feeling a little guilty.

Still crying, Granny Smith literally balled her eyes out and let loose a stream of tears from her eye sockets and nostrils.

"Granny Smith," said Big Mac.

The old pony continued her weeping as her eyeballs became elongated and hollow to appear like faucets as they let loose more tears.

Not wanting to see his grandmother cry anymore, Big Mac finally gave in and said, "Okay, okay, Granny Smith. We'll help you get your bit back."

Granny Smith was then sucking on a giant thumb on a human hand, but she threw it away and lit up when she heard the words from her grandson. "You will?" she said. "Great! Wait right here."

The old pony left the deck but soon came back dressed in galoshes, a fishing vest and a matching hat, and she carried with her a fishing rod, nests, a harpoon and a tackle box. She was going to make certain that she was going to find that shark and get her bit back no matter what the cost. Plus, she thought, she had the support of her grandchildren.

"Here's where fishin' gets serious," said Granny Smith.

* * *

The Apple family had already put a plan in motion: they were going to find the shark that ate Granny Smith's millionth bit and get it back. The younger ponies weren't too sure that it would work, but there was nothing they wouldn't do for their grandmother.

Granny Smith stood on top of the boat while her grandchildren stood on the deck with their lines in the water. She looked down at them with a stern expression and said, "Okay. You kids work the fishing poles, and I'll keep my eyes peeled for Ol' Blue Lips."

"Yes, ma'am!" Apple Bloom said with enthusiasm.

"And remember: we don't leave until we catch that shark and rescue my bit!"

The old pony then hopped onto the railing and pointed her body out to find the shark. No matter how long it would take, she thought, she would find it.

It ended up being a long time for the ponies out at sea. Granny Smith kept her pose while her mane grew out long and straggly, and even bits of filth formed around her to show she hadn't bathed in a while.

On the deck were the younger ponies. Applejack and Apple Bloom also had unkempt manes while Big Macintosh's grew around him like he had a beard.

"That's it!" Big Mac said angrily and ripped off the excess hair. "I'm finished! We've been here for three days and haven't gotten a nibble! This is hopeless!"

Applejack was also having her doubts about the operation, and she said, "Yeah. And I've gotta get home to feed Winona."

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's dog Winona had already found her own meal—the Apple family's couch with half of it already been eaten.

* * *

The young ponies had become sick and tired of dealing with the plan and knew that finding that shark was never going to happen, but they also knew that their grandmother was relentless in her pursuit.

"We're gonna die out here just because a shark ate Granny Smith's stupid bit!" said Big Mac.

But then a plan formed in his head, so he reached behind him and took out a bit. With a smirk he said, "Well, if she wants her bit back, I say we give it to 'er. Know what I mean? Huh, huh, huh?"

Applejack and Apple Bloom saw where this was going. If the three of them said they found the bit then they could go home—and they figured there would be no way their grandmother could tell the difference.

The two sisters smirked along with their brother while Applejack said, "Oh, I getcha." She and Apple Bloom then laughed together since they knew it would work.

* * *

Granny Smith continued her search out at sea, but there was still no sign of the shark. Just then, she heard her grandchildren calling out to her.

"Granny Smith! Granny Smith! Look what we got!" the three siblings said in unison.

The old pony looked down, and there resting in Big Mac's hoof was a bit. Granny Smith could hardly believe her eyes. She headed down to look closer and gasped when she was certain that was her millionth bit.

"Could it be?" said Granny Smith. "My millionth bit?"

Granny Smith was so happy that she performed her happy dance while the victory music played in the background. Her grandchildren were also happy but only because they could return to Ponyville and put the madness behind them. The old pony had then rubbed the bit against her rump and then on her chest, but then she stopped doing it when she noticed something unfamiliar about the sound and the feel of the bit.

The music stopped as Granny Smith said, "Wait a minute." Slowly rubbing the bit on her chest, she listened for the sound—and that's when she was sure the bit wasn't hers. Holding it up she said, "This isn't my millionth bit."

The young ponies were left perplexed by how their grandmother could tell the difference.

Looking closer the old pony spotted the flaws on the bit. "This is an ordinary bit that's been chewed up, dented slightly, soaked in the lagoon, and kissed with Ocean Blue No. 2 semi-gloss lipstick."

Upon closer inspection, everything that Granny Smith had described was on the bit to make it look more believable that it was swallowed by the shark.

Apple Bloom blushed at the comment as she held up a lipstick applicator and purse while her lips were blue. "Actually, it's Ocean Blue No.—" She then grunted when Applejack smacked her on the head with a fishing rod to silence her.

"I trusted you, and you gave me this," Granny Smith said in a disappointed tone. "I can't believe my own grandkids would betray me like this!" And so, the old pony cried over her grandchildren deceiving her.

But Big Mac knew that his grandmother was just going to guilt them into helping her again—and he wasn't going to fall for it. "Nnope. Uh-uh, nnope," he said. "We will not be swayed by tears anymore."

Granny Smith heard the statement. Perking up she stared at her grandchildren with narrowed eyes like they had just made her upset. Already she thought of a way to make them turn around. "I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to offer a reward."

"You're kiddin'," said Applejack.

"Whoo!" Apple Bloom said gleefully. "Is it another fishin' trip?"

"No," replied Granny Smith. She then held up the prize to them. "It's this sandwich."

The young ponies watched their grandmother carry the daffodil and daisy sandwich all the way over to a pole where she held it in place with a nail and then hammered it down to keep it from moving.

"A sandwich?" said Big Mac. "You expect me to break my back over a sandwich?"

"Not _a_ sandwich," said Granny Smith as she dumped a whole platter of sandwiches overboard, "_the_ sandwich."

"Whatever. We've got plenty more to—" He soon cut off his sentence when he and his sisters stared wide-eyed as their grandmother held the boat's fridge over the water while she had a devilish grin on her face. Granny Smith then dumped the fridge into the water, leaving them with no food other than the one sandwich. Big Mac was left aghast at the sight and finished saying, "—eat."

"Now I think we understand each other: nopony eats until I get my millionth bit back," Granny Smith said malevolently.

Big Macintosh was getting scared for his life, and so he led his sisters away from their grandmother, who approached them with a wicked smile on her face.

"Uh, Applejack? Apple Bloom? Can I have a word with you two?" said Big Mac. "Have either of you noticed that Granny Smith has gone COMPLETELY INSANE!?"

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Just look at 'er."

The siblings all watched as their grandmother wept while wearing a widow's gown and stood in front of a tombstone that said _R. I. P. My Millionth Bit_. Granny Smith then hugged the tombstone while she mourned the loss of her treasured bit.

"Big Mac," said Applejack, "she's lost somethin' near and dear to her. Haven't you—"

"Look again," said Big Mac.

The siblings then saw their grandmother in an unbelievable act. Laughing maniacally, the old pony pulled out her own tail, stretched it out and used it as a skipping rope.

Applejack and Apple Bloom finally saw their brother's point; it would be foolish to stay any longer while their grandmother acted like a lunatic.

"You're right," Applejack said worriedly. "How do we get outta here?"

Big Mac whispered, "If we're real quiet, we can sneak over to the lifeboat."

"Okay," said Apple Bloom.

The siblings took their first step over to the lifeboat. But rather than follow Big Mac's suggestion, they galloped and screamed in a panic. They made their way into the lifeboat but then came back out as they ended up tied together. The reason was that Granny Smith was already there to stop them.

"So you thought you'd skip out on Ol' Granny Smith, didja?" said Granny Smith. "Even after you promised to help me." Her pupils narrowed as she thought of a paranoid belief. "I know what you're thinkin'. 'It's just a dumb old bit! Let's just leave the old pony! She won't notice!'"

The thought of her grandchildren abandoning her reduced the old pony to tears, but then she thought of a way to deal with them.

"Well, it's not goin' down like that," said Granny Smith. "There's only one use for backstabbin' whippersnappers like you!"

* * *

And so Granny Smith had done what she planned—hanging her tied-up grandchildren off a giant fishing line from the bow of the boat over the water to attract the shark.

"Live bait," said the old pony.

"You're crazy," said Big Mac. "If that shark didn't come before, what makes you think he'll come now?"

But Granny Smith wasn't finished with her plan yet. She had changed into a fine tuxedo and picked up a conductor's wand in her hoof. "Oh, he'll come."

It was time for the plan to be set in motion. Granny Smith tapped her wand against the sheet music stand, and immediately the doors to the boat opened up to reveal the human orchestra, which played the ominous music by her request.

The siblings already knew the music would mean the shark's return, so they screamed and swayed back and forth on the line in an attempt to escape before it was too late, but it was no use; the rope held them securely in place.

"Granny Smith, listen," said Applejack. "I work with Apple Bloom all day long, so I know what I'm talkin' about when I say… YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

The only response Applejack got from her grandmother was maniacal laughter.

Far out at sea the water bubbled as a large form rose from the depths. It was the shark that swallowed Granny Smith's bit and it stared at the boat with a hungry look in its eyes. The motivation it got from eating had made it leap out of the water and land with a big splash as it got closer to the boat and let out a terrifying grunt.

"Get us outta here!" shouted Big Mac.

Granny Smith saw her plan was working, so she called out, "Come on! Fresh meat!"

The music got faster while the shark got closer, and it all made the three siblings scream with fear while they swayed back and forth.

"Keep thrashin'!" said Granny Smith. "He likes it!"

Big Mac, Applejack and Apple Bloom were so afraid for their lives that they shook the line and made themselves hop—and they were certain that their grandmother had finally lost her sanity.

Granny Smith commanded the orchestra to play faster as she watched intently at the shark's movements. "C'mon, boy!" she said.

From out of the corner of her eye she saw the shark drawing nearer. "Closer. Closer. Almost there," she said.

The shark opened up its jaws and revealed the bit resting on its tongue.

"That's it!" shouted Granny Smith.

The old pony closed the boat's doors to silence the orchestra. It had caused the shark to stop as it leapt from the water and keep its mouth open inches before reaching the three siblings. Granny Smith had then leapt out of the boat and headed straight for the shark's mouth where she landed on its tongue and reclaimed her possession.

"Aha!" cried the old pony. "Whoo, hoo, hoo! Look, kids!" She proceeded to rub her bit against herself. "I finally got it! I finally got my millionth bit!"

Everything changed when the doors opened back up and the orchestra finished its music. This had made the shark close its jaws while Granny Smith was still inside and then fall into the water to vanish, leaving the three siblings still dangling by the line. The human conductor had finished his symphony and took a bow before the doors on the boat closed.

Big Mac, Applejack and Apple Bloom looked on in sadness as they watched their grandmother leave them. After everything she did she had gotten what she wanted, but they still couldn't deal with her passing.

"Oh, poor Granny Smith," said Apple Bloom. "Gone forever out of our lives." The thought of never seeing her grandmother again had reduced her to tears. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Applejack joined in her sister's sadness and said, "No, why couldn't it have been me?"

Big Macintosh also wept and, feeling a bit selfish, said, "Eeyup, why couldn't it have been either of you two?"

"Why did she have to go like this, why?" cried Apple Bloom.

"Why did she have to go like this and leave me tied to my sisters?" cried Big Mac.

The siblings continued their sobbing until they were interrupted by a familiar voice, a voice they never thought they would hear again.

"Hello, grandkids," said Granny Smith.

They all thought they were hearing things until they looked down at the water and said in unison, "Granny Smith?"

There was Granny Smith's head sticking out of the water with a wide smile on her face. "Have you kids met my millionth bit?" She stuck up her left front hoof and laughed as she showed her grandchildren the bit she retrieved from the shark.

"Wow," Apple Bloom said in amazement. "How'd ya get it back?"

"It wasn't easy," replied Granny Smith. "Ol' Blue Lips is quite the fighter. So, eventually, we settled on a trade."

"What'd ya give 'im?" asked Applejack.

Granny Smith hopped onto the boat, but to the surprise of her grandchildren, all that was left of her was her head and her hoof. "Nothin' important," she replied and laughed out loud.

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, if you didn't think Granny Smith lost her marbles before, she's definitely lost them now! So, anyway, thank you for reading my story and it might be a while until I have my next story up, but rest assured that it'll be another good one. Until next time, please be sure to read and review!


End file.
